


[月黑月] 不应期

by leafleftleaves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 不接受不要看啊啊啊啊, 互攻, 已完结, 是母猫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafleftleaves/pseuds/leafleftleaves
Summary: 黑尾铁朗发现月岛萤似乎对他兴致缺缺，之后的事情却逐渐走向不可控制。- 上篇月黑，下篇黑月- 直白成人描写，阅读请谨慎- 背景：月岛去东京读大学，两人同居中- 对于某人的某部位也有私设- 不说了，xp够自由就进来吧（。
Relationships: クロ月 - Relationship, 月クロ
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

月岛萤睁开眼睛的时候，天已经全黑了。他摸索出了被压在身下的手机，时间显示是十点半。  
像他这种身高的人实在不适合蜷缩在沙发上。月岛活动着僵硬的双腿，睡醒之后知觉缓慢恢复，他也察觉到了胃部的一阵阵紧缩，好像是饿了，不过他并不想吃饭。  
灯光亮起的一瞬间月岛眯起了眼睛，几乎想要把灯重新关上。他挪了两步，然后发现胃更疼了，还是慢吞吞地晃到了冰箱前，取出了库存的半个蛋糕。  
冰凉的。  
并不能给胃痛带来丝毫缓解。  
但是……  
草莓蛋糕好好吃啊。他陷入了一种大脑短暂空白的幸福状态。  
然而这种空白并没有持续很久，门锁转动的声音突兀地响起，黑尾铁朗推门走进室内。两人四目相对，月岛手上动作一顿，推了推眼镜。  
“你又不吃晚饭。”黑尾迅速做出了判断，没好气地瞪着他，慢慢地反手合上了门。他的表情颇有几分凶恶，然而月岛早就对这种程度免疫了。  
准确地说是午饭也没吃。月岛想着，但他显然没有不打自招的打算。  
他敷衍地比划了一下眼前的碟子：“晚饭。”  
“蔬菜和蛋白质呢？”  
“刚才吃过了。”  
“你没吃过。”  
“好吧，黑尾前辈猜对了。”月岛放弃了扯这种毫无意义的谎言，牵起嘴角，“又不会长不高。”  
“——”黑尾被噎了一句，反映慢了半拍才盯着他说，“早晚有一天你手腕能被对面攻手打折。”  
“等到那一天再说吧。”月岛低头，继续把蛋糕塞入口中。他他用余光看到黑尾把他放乱的鞋摆整齐，然后开始收拾背回家的书包……不知道他从哪找来这些麻烦的事情可以做，或者说他根本就不需要把那么多东西带出门，关心的事情未免也太多了些。叉子刮到塑料碗发出很小的摩擦声，月岛低头，发现蛋糕已经被自己吃完了，而他不太记得是什么味道。  
他单手撑着脑袋眯起眼睛，只任黑尾铁朗晃动的剪影在视野里往返穿梭，却难以辨识他在做什么——也许自己的确是困了，或者还没有睡醒。那晃动的黑色影子慢慢逼近了，他无意识地露出了点笑，伸手想捏他的下巴，但是对距离的糟糕掌控却让他抓了个空。  
月岛刚刚皱起点眉，视野就彻底模糊了。  
黑尾抽走他的眼镜，手在头顶一团卷毛里不轻不重地呼噜了一把。  
“要睡回床上睡。”  
“没有要睡。”  
黑尾没搭腔，试图把他从椅子上拽起来：“乖，走吧。”  
月岛突然觉得有点烦躁，黑尾这种哄小孩的态度就仿佛他在无理取闹，但说到底每次在自己说清楚不需要后还自顾自地“照顾”人的家伙才真的像是无理取闹。他猛地一挣，用力过度的手背打在黑尾的侧颊上，对方顿了一下，错愕地看着他。  
这个挣脱的幅度显然有点太大了。  
月岛突然有点泄气，心思转了好几圈，最后突兀地一抬下巴，说：“我饿了。”  
“哈？”黑尾心说你现在才知道饿吗，但还没来得及开始嘲讽，就被年轻男孩的手拂上了脊椎，猝不及防地后腰一软往他怀里靠了靠。在半瞎的状态下，月岛居然一边动作极其流畅地开始解黑尾的裤子，一边还用脸颊蹭了蹭他的小腹：“黑尾前辈，这次真的饿了。”  
黑尾铁朗怀疑月岛萤只是单纯地不想睡觉，于是想通过做爱来拖延。  
不过这家伙的行动迅速到容不得他多想，月岛已经扶着他的下体，用舌尖舔了舔自己的嘴唇后，动作缓慢地吞了进去。方才还软着的下面在被口腔套弄了几下后就胀大了，月岛眯着眼睛，有些不太舒服地哼了一声，吐出一点用舌头关照了一下前端的沟壑，然后更深地含了进去。令人羞耻的水声在室内规律地奏响。  
他抬眼向上看，然后又垂下了眼帘。高度近视让黑尾的表情模糊不清，但从下体往小腹蔓延的毛发却清晰地扎在他的视线里，随着他吞吐的动作放大又缩小。性器抵进深喉的时候，月岛感觉自己的唇瓣好像碰上了那些黑色的毛发，他突然有种冲动想要哄黑尾把这些剔掉，但被填满的口腔让他无暇发表更多意见，而这个念头一转念就又消散了。他伸手恶劣地揪起了一撮毛，痛感让黑尾在喘息之中又溢出了一声呻吟，但听起来绝对不是难受的。  
黑尾撑着桌子，感觉还是有点站不住。“去床上吧……”  
月岛眯起眼睛，吐出他的下体，有些揶揄地笑了：“黑尾前辈不至于吧？只是用嘴做而已，就到了必须要躺下才可以的程度了吗？”  
黑尾撇开眼睛，不是很想回应他的调笑。  
”真的有这么舒服吗？”  
没有得到黑尾的回答，月岛把性器重新含了进去。随着高潮的逼近，液体从月岛的口角溢出，黑尾的身体也抖得厉害更厉害了，最后他在呜咽声中全部交代了出去。摸到桌上的蛋糕盒子，把浓稠的精液吐了进去。  
他站起来拍了拍黑尾失神的脸：“现在去床上吧。”

“你要睡觉？”  
月岛笑了：“不是黑尾前辈想让我睡的吗？”  
黑尾一脸被耍了的表情，眉目逐渐扭曲：“别开玩笑了……”  
“还是说黑尾前辈后面完全没有被满足，所以想要在我非常困倦的时候继续压榨我的剩余价值？啊，原来你刚才的’睡觉’是这个意思吗？”  
黑尾被气笑了，伸手摸向月岛的下体：“说这话的时候你倒是先……咦？”  
软的。  
他愣了。不是吧？刚才那么做的时候月岛居然一点反应也没有？  
黑尾莫名觉得有点别扭，翻身躺了回去：“晚安。”  
这时候月岛却忽然戴上了床头的眼镜，又压了回来：“改主意了，我们来做吧。”  
“不想的话就别……嗯……”又来了。月岛又一次动作流畅地把手伸进了他的裤子，不过这次是往后面去的。他在穴口摁了两下，满意地感觉到了收缩，然后把枕头下面摸出来的润滑剂粗暴地挤出不少。被完全开发过的肉穴热情地接纳着他的手指，像是一幅渴望已久的样子。  
”真的很喜欢这样呢。”他找到了前列腺的位置，手指轻轻的一压就换来了黑尾无法控制的哼声。  
黑尾舒服得抓紧床单完全不想动，却无法不在意这个指奸着自己的家伙是不是根本就毫无反应。他试图翻过身，手指摸上月岛的脸：“直接进来吧。”

月岛扶着他的胯骨进入的时候，他几乎松了口气。  
小月岛显然没有任何阳痿的迹象。没有得到充分扩张的后穴被撑开到失去褶皱，痛感让他的腿根都有了发酸的错觉。黑尾觉得自己方才的担忧简直是多余至极，所带来的直接后果就是从天堂到地狱的感受，甚至想要喊月岛拿出去。然而他现在的姿势可以说是淫荡的，大张着双腿摆出标准的M形，这极其方便插入的样子几乎是在不知廉耻地邀请月岛把性器放进来，而对方只是从善如流罢了。  
他把视线从交合的位置移开，却发现月岛正一眨不眨的看着他，藏在镜片后面的琉璃色眼睛专注而清明。这家伙居然在做的时候还戴着眼镜。  
也许只是为了欣赏他现在必然又痛苦又淫乱的表情。  
对视了一会儿，月岛抿着嘴用手摸了摸两人的交合处，保持着手在那里的姿势，完全没有给黑尾适应期地开始快速地进出。  
几下之后白沫从穴口溢了出来，沾了他一手。他把东西全都抹在黑尾的脸上。  
黑尾有些憋屈地发现，起初剧烈的疼痛很快过去，快感马上就把他淹没了。今天月岛似乎操得格外地狠，让他几乎喘不过来气，甚至几次胯部都撞上了他的臀瓣。月岛低下头把他的乳尖吮得通红涨大，再用牙齿提起被折磨得格外敏感的乳头，问：“难受吗？”  
“不……难受。”黑尾回答得有点吃力。  
“咦，这样弄也会舒服吗？”  
“差……嗯……差不多吧。”黑尾想不出来应该如何回答。但实际上不需要他的回答，完全失焦迷离的双眼和沙哑的喘息完全暴露了主人此刻的欢愉。  
月岛有些突然地掰过他的肩膀，换成了后背位重新操了进去，每一次都重重地对着前列腺碾压过去。过于剧烈的快感让黑尾有瞬间的失声，大脑无法理解这一波又一波过分欢愉的信号，像是整个人都顶着过载的那条线，只要稍稍跌落就会让他失望不已。每次月岛把性器抽出来他都渴望着下一次的入侵，仅仅是抽插本身的延迟和停顿都让他感觉到心焦。他不断收缩着肉穴，下意识地进行催促。  
太过火了吧……  
但完全无法想象从高潮跌落的样子。  
所以请不要……  
小腹传来湿润的触感。  
大概是被用后面操射了。  
比起仿佛没有止境的前列腺高潮，前端溢出的这些体液似乎根本算不上什么重要的事情。

黑尾铁朗视野中的世界发生了剧烈的变形，景物的晃动给他一种类似晕船的感觉 ，窗框和桌椅如液体般呈现出一种弯曲的形态。  
他觉得胃疼，像是被顶到了，但显然月岛的那里并没有那么长……并不没有说月岛短的意思，不过显然他的下体并不会拐弯，就算能到达直肠的尽头也只会在大肠和迷宫一样的小肠里迷路……他都在想什么啊。  
然而真实的是那种侵入感，他人可以用来排泄的器官和自己的排泄器官紧密结合的感觉 ，和对消化器官逆流而上的压迫，都让他感觉到了一种无法摆脱的恶心感。  
并不是讨厌这种事情。  
只是觉得不对。他在神志恍惚间吐出一句话：“做爱真没劲。”  
这句话说得很轻，月岛几乎觉得是自己听错了，但他从来不觉得自己会有幻觉。他捏着黑尾的下巴，尝试从他的神态中分辨他这句话的真意，或者找出一点倦怠的影子，但是没有。无论怎么看这都是一张在欲望中沉醉的脸，眼瞳里覆着一层水膜，泛红的眼角比平时更加下吊，嘴角却无意识地弯起一点。月岛把手伸进去张开的嘴里，抚摸着他红色的舌头，语气不咸不淡：“黑尾前辈是什么意思？”  
黑尾想说话，但是舌头被摁住的感觉非常奇怪，他刚吐出半个字月岛的手指就又跟过来把移动的舌头扯住了。他在雾色中看着月岛没什么表情变化的脸，想着是不是他并不想听自己说话、所以才采取了这种方式暗示自己闭嘴，小孩的心情真是复杂难测。  
他没什么对抗的意思，干脆转而舔起了月岛的手指。  
月岛的手指上传来湿润的感觉，几乎是带着讨好意味的。但他却仿佛感觉到了猫舌头上的倒刺，给人一种麻痒的触感，和莫名的攻击性。  
他没有得到答案，而最先挑事的家伙呈现出一种微妙的不合作的态度。  
在逃避他，也在给他一种自己从来没有要求过的纵容……一直都是这样。  
他干脆把手指直接插进了黑尾发干的喉咙里，换来对方一声意外的呜咽。月岛盯着他的眼睛，露出一个初见时就经常展露的假笑：“自己射完了就嫌没劲，黑尾前辈未免也太自私了一点吧？”  
黑尾眼睛睁大了一点，他下意识地想反驳自己不是这个意思。  
但这次月岛真的没打算给他出声的机会。他猛地抽出自己的手指，然后捧着他的脸吻了上去。这是个莫名缠绵的吻，像是要把对方弄化在床上。  
一直到这场性爱结束，月岛摁着黑尾逼他吹干了头发再睡觉（月岛从来不是这么婆婆妈妈的人，但是睡相诡异到能把两个人的枕头都弄湿的某人实在是太不省心了），都没有人再提之前的事情。

月岛在地铁上随着人流摇晃。  
他不是误会了。  
他知道黑尾不是他自己出言嘲讽的那个意思，但对方究竟是什么意思，他却也是真的无法理解。  
这是一种熟悉的无力感。  
黑尾总是表露出一副包容到近似于忍耐的态度 ，好像没有什么是他无法接纳的，但这绝对和弱势是两回事。这叫什么，绵里藏针吗？  
他有时候觉得这家伙无处不在的控制几乎令人窒息，但其实又说不上来他到底是控制了什么。逼着自己吃饭吗？这种话说出来就好像自己像个叛逆的臭小鬼一样幼稚。也许他只是单纯地厌恶被操控的感觉，无论是什么事情。  
该死。  
车门打开，中转站一下子涌出又融进了大量的乘客，月岛扶住自己的耳机，努力屏蔽着这些陌生人的干扰。果然大城市的交通还是如此令人厌恶，也许这就是他这种一直在小路上行走的人无法适应的。  
得和黑尾谈谈。  
月岛被这个念头吓了一跳。连他这种性格的人都产生了“应该和某人多沟通”的想法，应该说是对恋爱最大程度的付出了。  
不过……  
——做爱真没劲。  
这家伙到底是想表达什么啊？

“所以问题是你射得比他快？”赤苇京治喝了口咖啡。  
黑尾被呛到了，捂着嘴咳了半天，才说，“不是这个问题吧……”  
“不过如果他比你快的话，的确不会有这种问题。”赤苇想了想，补充了一句，“不过这种事情一般都是上面的人更容易满足吧，从这种角度来看黑尾前辈也很厉害了。”  
“……你快别说了。”黑尾简直无法直视这个一脸平静地口吐惊人之语的家伙。不过他有说过自己是下面的吗？为什么他能直接这么认定啊。  
赤苇又喝了口咖啡，黑尾觉得自己好像从这张面瘫脸上看到了一丁点愉快的影子。“赤苇京治是他朋友中比较正常的”什么的果然是判断错误，这个人搞不好其实是最变态的那一个。  
然后他听到赤苇终于把话题掰了回来：“所以你是在某个瞬间对性产生抵触感了？唔，类似自己现在做的事情是错误的这种感觉？”  
黑尾点头：“差不多，你能理解吧……”  
“其实我不太理解。”  
“喂。”黑尾无语了。这个人怎么回事，高中一毕业后辈们就要无法无天了吗。  
赤苇歪头：“他有虐待过你吗？”  
“没有。”黑尾否认得非常干脆。  
“让你感到不舒服？”  
“……没有。”应该说是恰恰相反。  
赤苇思考：“用言语打压你的自尊心？”  
“没有。”虽然月岛从来不放弃用言语打压任何一个人，但对他却说得上温和。  
虽然赤苇依然没有什么表情，但黑尾仿佛看到他脸上写着“你好难懂啊”。  
黑尾低头：“其实我是觉得，也许他根本就不需要很多东西，或者说不在乎。如果只是这样的话……我感到愉悦与否都没有任何意义，只是生理反应罢了，而我甚至……控制不了。”  
“所以对他说’没劲’？”  
“唔……”  
“黑尾前辈想表达什么啊？”  
黑尾沉默了。他也发现这句话冲动得根本不像是他一贯的作风，难不成把脑袋操坏这句话是真的。  
“喂，这样一来反而是月岛会觉得你根本不需要他吧。”赤苇像是终于明白过来了一点，无语地看着黑尾，“究竟是怎么表达出来完全相反的意思？”  
“算了，下一个。”  
赤苇沉默了一会儿，说：“黑尾前辈一直以来都想要月岛开心，所以每次都把主动权交给他，可是自己又无法真的放心下来对不对？”  
”……算是。“  
“有没有想过反过来，也许月岛根本不需要这个呢？”

黑尾走进家门的时候，室内漆黑一片。他没有打开玄关的灯，直接在沙发上搜寻到了一抹幽幽的蓝光。  
果然月岛又躺在沙发上玩手机。  
”你会得黄斑性病变的。”黑尾嘀咕了一声，把家里的灯开了个通亮。  
他走到月岛前面，低头看他。沉默几秒后，月岛主动开口：“晚饭吃过了，便利店的土豆牛肉盖饭。”  
黑尾猛然觉得有点尴尬，他没想当月岛的妈，但现在看起来就好像是这么一回事。  
月岛慢慢坐起身子，把黑尾拉到沙发上，注视着他的眼睛：“我想……”  
和你谈谈。  
可能是头一次吧，这种话真的很难开口。  
月岛假装旁边有个什么东西，掸了掸衣服：“我想……”  
和你谈谈。  
谈什么？  
怎么谈？  
……为什么说不出来？  
月岛很少有笨嘴拙舌的时候，但此时却还没开始就怯场了。这个认知让他有些暴躁，不死心地第三次开口：“我想……”  
黑尾一直在努力理解着月岛的意思，见他已经卡壳第三次了，为了缓解他的尴尬主动试探道：“要做吗？”  
月岛被一打岔，大脑突然短路，思路往一个不可预知的方向飘去。  
他扶着黑尾的肩膀，说：“你来上我吧。”

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下篇  
> \- 6000+  
> \- 非常直白的【黑月】性行为描写，涉及一些【月黑】的dirty talks

下

眼前的情况是黑尾完全没有预料到的。  
“什么？”他下意识地这样问，但其实他每个字都听得很清楚 ，而且完全理解了。  
月岛似乎完全冷静了下来，他直视着黑尾的眼睛，重复道：“你来上我吧。”  
“……”  
这种事黑尾并非完全没有想过，但出于某种考虑，每次思考的结果都是否定的。两人没有讨论过上下的位置，但从第一次之后就这样理所当然地定下了。一直以来两人在性事上都非常合拍，被月岛拿住开关的他每次都爽得要升天，所以似乎也没什么改变的必要，若不是上次……  
黑尾一愣，难道就是因为上次？所以月岛也感到某种困扰了吗？  
他犹豫着用手蹭了蹭月岛的下巴：“你不用这样的。”不做也可以，怎么样都行，他不希望月岛有任何多余的压力，甚至用这种方式。  
结果月岛的脸色却阴沉下来，说话时语调带着几分嘲弄：“咦？不用哪样？”  
“不用勉强自己。”  
“呀 ，难道黑尾前辈觉得做下面的那个是一种牺牲吗？”  
“不是，你适应不了的，你会……”  
“难道黑尾前辈觉得每次都是自己在让着我吗？不要这么搞笑吧，明明每一回都是你自己爽到不行，现在这幅大义凛然的样子是摆给谁看？”  
黑尾的声音里也带了点火气：“我不想和你吵架，不过不行。你会非常疼，而且下周还有比赛。”  
“真奇怪呢。”月岛推了推眼镜，“就算黑尾前辈是只想被别人操的男人，也不应该只考虑自己的感受吧。我可是每次都把你照顾得很好，换过来就做不到了的话……”  
他边说边从茶几下面随手翻出来一个震动棒，电量是满格的，他推开开关，说：“我只好用小玩具来满足这点生理需要了。”  
黑尾铁朗看着他，在嗡嗡的声响中，感觉自己青筋都起来了。月岛某些尖刻的话语他早就明白该如何无视，但是此时这番行为还是闹得他烦躁不已。他从月岛手里夺过震动棒，关掉扔在一边，然后掐着月岛的下巴把他摁在沙发上，咬着牙说：“我保证现在就满足你。”

黑尾把润滑剂挤了一手，然后塞进月岛的后穴里。后者此时翘起屁股趴在沙发上，这个姿势对于新手来说是最方便的。  
黑尾另一手扶着月岛的腰，突然感觉到手下皮肤的轻微抖动，月岛好像是在笑。  
“你笑什么？”他没好气地说。  
月岛甚至直接笑了出来，他说：“我没想和你吵架。我也不知道怎么吵起来的。”  
“对，你只是在求我上你。”黑尾非常冷漠地接口，不过手上的动作却很细致，试探着在穴肉里探索。  
“‘求只想被别人操的男人操我’，对不起，是我勉强黑尾前辈了了。”  
“……你最好给我收敛一点，因为接下来已经没有反悔的机会了。”黑尾话音落下时，似乎已经有了新的发现，他抓那种异样的触感，指尖灵活地摁揉。  
快感来得有些意外，月岛舒服得眯起睛，但嘴上却懒洋洋地说：“这么熟练吗？黑尾前辈是不是经常在我不在的时候自己玩自己？”  
“不可能。”黑尾下意识地反驳，脸却有些发烫。  
“真的没有过吗？”月岛撑起上身扭过头，似笑非笑地看着他。  
“……”黑尾无法直视那双眼睛，别开脸，“有过。”  
月岛弯起嘴角，欣赏着他因为羞恼而难以忍受的表情。但下一秒黑尾的手指压住了某个特殊的位置，月岛被逼出了一声惊喘，脱力地趴了回去。  
糟糕……  
太舒服了。  
原来是这种感觉吗。  
黑尾在此时完全展露出了某种恶劣的性格，手指反复碾压刺激着带来快感的位置，月岛咬上靠垫的一角，决定把多余的声音憋回去，却被黑尾用另一只手分开双唇，把手指伸进了口腔。月岛的身高太高，黑尾想同时够到两个入口需要把双臂展开，此时他左右手模拟着相同的动作摁压着。  
月岛不适地哼了几声，想要吐出手指却做不到。几秒之后因为口腔张开，无法控制的唾液自唇角流下。  
“真安静啊。”黑尾满意地笑了，捏捏月岛的舌头，“好乖好乖，不可以咬啊。”  
月岛一副“我这就咬断你”的表情，但牙关却始终是松弛的。他能猜到黑尾大概只会再打两年排球了，不管出于哪种考虑，他都不希望在对方拦网扣球的手上留下伤痕，哪怕只是一点皮外伤。  
似乎能感觉到这一点，黑尾看了他一会儿，就把手拿出来了，然后给月岛翻了个面，趴上去和他接吻。在唇齿磨蹭之间，方才那种莫名的火药味已经完全散干净了。  
月岛用脚勾住黑尾的腰，说：“差不多了吧，再扩张下去也没用了。”  
“再等一下吧。”  
“你想把整只手都放进来吗？比起这个，我还是对你下面更感兴趣一点。”  
“行吧。”黑尾犹豫了一下就把手拿出来了，月岛说得对，其实到这种程度一般来说已经足够了，只是……  
黑尾看向从最最开始就拒绝月岛的原因。  
其实没什么别的，只是他比其他人要大一些。  
如果算上膨胀系数的话……很多。  
月岛把手伸向他的胯下抚摸，故意用一种欣慰的语气说：“今天总算是没有白长这么大了……咦。”  
他突然想起了什么：“这么不愿意，你以前和女生交往的时候是怎么办的？难道是把人家做进医院所以留下心理阴影了吗？”  
“不是。”黑尾无奈地否认，同时有点不太舒服。某种意义上他是个有点传统的人，不太喜欢月岛提这种事情。  
“难道黑尾前辈原来是处男吗？”  
“能不能不聊这个。”  
“好吧。”月岛倒也没太逼迫他，“我就当你是了。”  
他咽下了半句话：其实我原来是。“是处男”这种事情在某种的社会风气下，男性总是羞于说出口。月岛一直都厌恶这种扭曲的社会文化，认为有这种想法的人愚蠢而且野蛮，却依然会用这种逻辑出言嘲讽；这是他鲜少弄不清自己想法的时刻，甚至也连带着厌恶起自己。  
黑尾铁朗又会怎么想呢？他不愿意寻求这个问题的答案 ，黑尾总是无法理解自己对很多思想激烈的反抗，甚至会用某种自以为关怀的方式“开导”他。黑尾依赖着可以触摸的现实，正如他被所有身边人依赖着。月岛对黑尾这种被无数人所喜欢的品质，其实并不欣赏，只是他最终如此被这个人所吸引。  
他不准备理会自己突如其来的低落，只是张开双腿把黑尾的背压下来，说：“直接开始吧。”

黑尾扶着月岛的腿根慢慢地插入，同时看到月岛的表情肉眼可见地越来越扭曲。  
就知道会这样。他叹了口气，却非常坚定地全部塞进去了，末了听到月岛喘出一口带着颤音的气。  
太勉强了。  
月岛疼得语气虚弱：“你就不适合操别人。”  
黑尾摸了摸他的脸，笑了：“是你求我的。”  
“对。我错了。你能出去吗？”  
“好好想想，我刚才说什么了来着？”  
“这是你说的，我没承认过。”月岛气息有些短，“你有病吧……你怎么长这样……”  
他把手伸到两人交合的部位，用手指圈出对方下体的大小。这是因为他的手长才可以做到的事情，换个一般人是握不住的。  
黑尾语气却轻了下来：“真的不想了吗？”  
月岛听出了他这句话的意思。如果他说不想的话，黑尾真的是会停手的。他就是这种人。  
于是月岛摘下了方才一直坚持戴上的眼镜，平静地说：“假的。不阳痿的话就赶紧做你的吧。”  
他不想再继续这样了。因为对方年长两岁就永远被照顾着，忍受着自己无孔不入的刻薄，然后再细心地从中挑出他真实的心意无条件地纵容。月岛觉得是自己有毛病，对于这种堪称完美的恋人并没有觉得感动，却觉得压抑得喘不过气，忍不住再一次去刺伤对方，之后陷入被包容、被安抚的无限循环。  
如果黑尾也累了呢？觉得无聊了呢？  
他毫无办法。  
月岛本来想要对方放松一点，制造一点变化，但是最后事情的走向，却变成了他再一次的无理取闹。他咬住黑尾的肩膀，蜷住对方的双腿发力，试图把他更深地嵌进自己的身体，再松开引导着对方进行抽插。好歹也要让黑尾觉得有一点舒服吧！这样今天的事情也不至于太糟糕。  
尽管如果只是取悦对方的话，用黑尾的后面可能还更方便一点。不过现在……  
黑尾缓慢地抽动着下身。月岛确确实实地感觉到了那种惊人的热度，这是不一样的，他人在身体里的感觉是不一样的。这种存在感让人觉得被侵犯、被控制，好像自己的下身消失了，不属于自己了，成为了别人的东西。此时他还没有任何快感，只是单纯的、撕裂的疼痛，和被撑破的血液一起从穴口流淌出来。但他意识到自己需要这个。

月岛终于意识到需要这个的不是黑尾。需要这种疼痛的、需要被侵犯的，是他自己。  
这是他唯一没有从黑尾身上获得过的东西。  
在高中时最初认识的时候，黑尾就用言语踩中了他的雷区，但他很快就意识到对方行为的底色，是前辈对毫无关系的后辈一种几乎“仁慈”的关爱。  
——请伤害我吧。  
这种话说出来像个抖m，而且缺乏理由，所以月岛不会这么说。他只是试图主动晃动腰身，舔舐流出来的血，毫不掩饰自己的喘息和颤抖的呻吟，用刺激性的场面诱导着对方做出更激烈的冲撞。  
他的样子称得上是妖异，发出的声音也让他自己有点认不出，不过这样也好。  
黑尾觉得自己有点失控了，他不知道为什么会被月岛带跑节奏，但是或许他就是有这种渴望。月岛看起来太干净了，独立而且聪明的，似乎不会被任何东西影响。一直以来哪怕是在做的时候也是一脸冷静，那种绝对理性的姿态几乎像是在服务他一样。  
但是此时不一样了。他的浅色眼睛被生理性眼泪糊得朦胧，细窄的腰被掐出明显的红印，过分长的双腿无力地挂在他身上。在自己的控制之下，他不断发出毫无意义的音节。  
太过火了。  
黑尾咬着他的下唇，含混地说：“疯了吧……真看不出来你有这种爱好。”  
月岛笑着咬回去，声音已经沙哑了：“好棒。你也疯了……呃、啊……不过好棒 。”  
等快感迟来地在体内爆炸的时候，月岛已经有点分不清了。太激烈了，只是太激烈了，区分究竟是快乐还是痛苦已经失去了原本的意义。  
黑尾也觉得一样吗？  
月岛想要知道，但是他摘了眼镜后可以看清的距离非常的有限，在激烈冲撞的浮浮沉沉中无法对焦黑尾的脸。  
但是对方的动作和意志，通过连接着的身体传递给了他。那是坚定的、强健的、充满力量甚至威胁感的抽送，攥住他腰部的双手是如此有力，以至于月岛觉得自己必定无法从这里逃脱。这就是全部了。被另一名男性全面地、彻底地拥有，自愿开放身体，毫无悔意地承受着伤害或者快乐，而支配他的人也是强大到无法撼动的。  
在黑尾的气息间，他无意义地问着：“你快到了吗？”  
“你希望我快到，还是不希望呢？”  
这种时候怎么还问这种问题？月岛报复性地狠狠挠过黑尾的后背，说：“不知道。不过我希望你射在里面。”

被精液灌满的时候，月岛有种肚子也鼓起来了的错觉。好像是吃饱了，太多了。他一直都不会吃过量的食物，这种感觉让他觉得新鲜并且失控，不过今天晚上失控的事情实在是太多了。  
他感觉有液体从眼角流下去，但只是液体，他鼻子不酸眉头不皱，并不是哭。  
月岛望着天花板发呆，几秒种后感觉下身传来湿润的触感，黑尾把他含住了。  
“嗯？”他哼了一声，然后反应过来，“不用了。”  
“你还没射出来吧。”黑尾说 ，“至少……”  
“不用了。”月岛偏过头，“比起刚才的……这种事情无所谓了，什么时候做都可以吧。”  
黑尾吐出来，像是在观察他的反应。当他发现月岛的下身真的半软不硬的时候，放弃地爬了起来，垂下眼睛。  
“对不起。”  
“别这么说。”  
“真的。对不起。”  
“我说了别这么说！”月岛声音一大嗓子就破了。  
“阿月……”  
“不想吵架的话就别道歉了。”月岛主动把声音放得小一点，慢慢说 ：“是我希望这样。虽然我无法对你解释。”  
黑尾看了他一会儿，说：“好吧。”  
几秒后，他忽然追问道：“不过你在难过什么？”  
“什么？”  
“我问你在伤心什么。”黑尾紧紧地盯着他，用手碰了碰他的眼角，“你哭了吧。”  
月岛猛地抬手去碰眼睛，除了方才的那点，没有新的液体留下的迹象，于是十分平静地说：“想多了吧。如果你要说’我看见你的心在流泪’这种话，我现在就会吐的。”  
沉默了一会儿，黑尾坐了起来，找到月岛的眼镜，擦了擦帮他戴好。他说：“去洗澡吧，里面的东西要快点弄出来。”

这次月岛并没有反对两个人一起洗澡。两个太高大的男人挤在同一个浴缸里，虽然是加宽的所谓双人浴缸，两个人的身体也紧贴在一起。黑尾一边把身上乱七八糟的东西冲干净，才意识到这次做得是有多过分。虽然他明白自己再道歉月岛真的会爆炸，但这不会影响到把他自己淹没的愧疚感。  
怎么这次就被月岛煽动了呢？  
相处了这么久了，怎么还会受到这种煽动呢。  
他还是忍不住问：“你下周的比赛……”  
“没事的。”月岛回答得十分迅速，似乎早就想好了，“我可不是在逞强。事实就是我这种大一新生基本都是在坐板凳，多一个少一个没什么区别。”  
“但你的上场机会……”  
“你觉得我是会为出场机会担忧的性格吗？”月岛平静地反问。  
黑尾知道已经没有问下去的必要了。  
月岛却自顾自地接下去：“我明天训练可以请假了，甚至可以再做一次，一直做到我上场。”  
“你还是躺着吧。”黑尾揉了一把他的头发。他还有更多的问题，但是月岛此刻呈现出一种罕见的、象征着脆弱的自卫姿态，让他觉得 自己不应该问出口 。  
月岛低着头任他帮自己冲洗，过了一会儿轻轻地问：“觉得有劲吗？”  
“你说什么？”黑尾莫名其妙。  
“和我做有劲吗？”  
“‘有劲’——指的是什么？”黑尾在努力分辨，这是不是月岛一种新型的阴阳怪气。  
月岛却像是被气笑了：“你居然问我。黑尾前辈，’做爱真没劲’，这句话是你说的，请黑尾前辈先解释一下没劲指的是什么，然后再回答我的问题。”  
黑尾愣了足足两秒钟，才反应过来月岛在说什么。然后他一脸震惊地望着对方：“你不是吧？”  
“什么不是吧？”月岛面色紧绷着。  
“不是……你就为了这个？！你不是就为了这个搞成这样吧！”黑尾已经彻底想明白了这句话的来龙去脉，顿时一脸抓狂，不可思议地看着月岛。  
月岛微微仰着头：“不完全是。所以有劲吗？”  
“你是笨蛋吗？你……啊。”黑尾抓着他的肩膀，无语地说：“当然有啊。不然我为什么要和你做？那种时候的话你也当真吗，你简直……我可以掐死你吗？”  
“那为什么要说？不当真的话，为什么这么说？”月岛只是执着地追问。  
“我……”黑尾想到自己周末和赤苇解释的时候对方的反应，只觉得说什么他也不想直接把这种事情跟月岛说，实在是太过于羞耻了，而且有失他作为前辈的威严。但似乎月岛是真的非常在意 ，他更舍不得让对方一直这么忧虑下去。在做了一番心理斗争之后，黑尾凭借强大的心理素质慢吞吞地开口：“因为我觉得，如果只有我觉得舒服的话，就太没有意义了吧。”  
月岛露出了一个“我不明白”的表情。他的面部神经在做这种表情的时候总是非常发达，这个表情他第一次见到还是月岛高一时在说“也不是很喜欢排球”的时候。  
黑尾艰难地继续说下去：“我感觉你也……没有什么特别的反应，对各种事情都没什么欲望，似乎做这些事情只是为了我而已。如果是这样的话，我的样子也太过于丑陋和可悲了，毕竟只是单纯的生理反应。我是觉得不应该这样。”  
月岛半天没说话，过了一会儿才无力地说：“黑尾前辈自己才是笨蛋吧。你听好了，当然有欲望，不然为什么要和你做？你简直……我可以掐死你吗？”  
“喂我们情况不一样啊……你当时说了要睡觉的。”  
“我不可以之后不想睡了吗？我不可以骗你吗？”  
“可是你当时是软的。”  
“我之后有不举吗？”  
“你看起来就是毫无反应。你太平静了。”  
“好。”月岛咬着牙说，“我今天够不平静了吗？”  
“……够。啊，但是你今天最后还是软的。”  
月岛终于隐隐失去了冷静：“那是你技术太差！太疼了，你看不见流了多少血吗？而且很涨，拜你所赐我现在不仅软的而且还想吐。”  
“……”黑尾顿时没有声音了，片刻后还是低声说：“对不起。”  
“我说过能道歉。都是我让你干的你为什么要道歉？”  
黑尾已经不知道该说什么了，他愣了好半天之后，突然觉得眼前的场面实在是搞笑，如此幼稚而且混乱的月岛萤，可以说是非常难得一见了。于是他终于笑了出来：“好吧。你直接说你想怎么样吧？”  
“我要你给我道歉。”  
“……”黑尾直接被噎得猛地咳嗽了起来，半天后才止住。他试探地叫道：“月岛？”  
“为前几天那句话。不是今天。”月岛此时终于意识到刚才的话语已经完全失去了逻辑性，这真是前所未有的失态。他揉了把眼睛，尽可能平静地把事情说明白。  
“好的，月岛萤！”黑尾强行憋住笑，用一种努力正经的语气说道，”前几天那么说是我的不对，太抱歉了，我不能因为自己太爽就揣测你的感受、质疑你阳痿，也不应该作为既得利益者还大声嚷嚷。赤苇说得对，问题是我射的比你快，下次一定忍住。”  
“你为什么还告诉别人？”月岛来不及吐槽他这段话，只抓住了一个重点，“你对赤苇前辈造谣说我阳痿？  
“我没有。”黑尾举起双手（这双手刚才还在掏月岛肠道里的精液），“你太敏感了，绝对没有。”  
月岛觉得自己也是被操坏了脑子（他此时并不知道黑尾前两天也有同样的想法），居然无法找到一句足够有攻击性的嘲讽回应过去，但接下来他突然感觉，这样也还挺好，似乎某种阴霾在眼前散开了。  
黑尾终于变得像高中时一样，平等而且自然地面对他。黑尾太照顾他了，自从他们同居开始，对方的关怀和忍耐几乎让他无法呼吸。只要他表现出一点不情愿，黑尾哪怕在嘴上和他吵也始终以他的“感受”为重，更不说这种身体刚被对方残暴对待的情况下了。而如今，在自己被搞得分外凄惨的情况下还出言取笑……似乎终于有点正常的黑尾铁朗的样子了。  
月岛并不觉得自己有什么受虐倾向，只是，黑尾终于脱离了他的妈他的监护人这种让人窒息的角色，实在是一件好事。  
月岛在水汽之中闭上双眼，现在后面也基本处理干净了，他可以放松点地靠在黑尾身上，说：“虽然技术很烂，但是感觉还是可以的。”  
“咦？有吗，哪里还可以？”黑尾似乎也已经不要脸了，或者说他一直以来都没那么在乎这些所谓颜面，否则和月岛在一起迟早要被噎死。  
应该说做起来的样子很性感、想到被他伏在身上的场面就稍微有点心动吧。不过月岛是绝对不会承认这些的，只是说：“手指头很厉害呢，不愧是会一个人自己玩自己的男人。”  
“……喂，总有些其他的吧？”  
月岛故作苦恼地偏头：“想不出来呢。也许应该夸你下面很厉害吧，不过我实在没觉得，长这么多大的东西的人不应该做上面的那一个吧。”  
“阳痿也没有资格。”黑尾从水中起身，却摁住了月岛要起来的动作，别扭地调整身体往他的胯间趴下去，问：“现在有兴致了吗？”  
“喂。”月岛为他的脑回路感到无话可说，“你想把自己憋死吗？”  
黑尾拔掉浴缸的塞子，笑了：“你会在水放光之前射出来吗？”  
月岛把他的头摁下去：“你试试吧。”

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然灵感通宵更完，祝大家看得开心！  
> 暴力母猫什么的最好了T T  
> 太喜欢看小月一边羞辱猫一边被猫搞了，我全程5555，现在还在55555
> 
> 这个同居吵闹大学生小情侣设定写得非常顺手，可能还会有新的？不过暂时没什么明确想法。有什么想看的可以评论告诉我w


End file.
